


Everything Will Be Fine

by Cinnabunni



Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panchito and José learn about some things and they're not happy, they just want Donald to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: When José and Panchito come to visit Donald after the Moonvasion, they learn about some things. And they plan to talk to Della about it.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	Everything Will Be Fine

Donald couldn’t believe it at first. It felt surreal, how he was off of that damned island, and was back home, with his sister. His sister was back. Alive. And after everything that happened, Donald just wanted everything to be in the past. It took a while, getting used to Della being back, hanging out with the kids (not like they would really hang around him, anyway), and Scrooge spending as much time as he could with her, making up for lost time (which made Donald more angry than he thought it would. Scrooge didn’t do anything of that sort of thing when he came back). 

Donald just wanted everything to go back the way it was. But now, he doesn’t think anything will stay the same. His sister wasn’t with him anymore, not like the old times. His children (no,  _ Della’s _ children) never talked to him anymore, nothing more than the bare necessities, or when they’re prompted to. Scrooge brought the kids and Della to adventures, always forgetting about him (sure, he would always decline, but it still hurt when they stopped asking). Nothing was the same after the whole Moonvasion, and nothing will go back.

It became even more bizarre when his boyfriends showed up at the mansion.

When he opened the door, the last thing Donald expected was for Panchito and  José, surrounding him, asking him questions, making sure that he was okay.

“Guys! Guys, what are you doing here?” Donald said, grabbing both of their hands, making the pair stop and slow down.

“When we heard about the whole Moonvasion, we  _ had _ to make sure that you were alright,  _ meu amor _ ,” José said, “after everything settled, of course.”

Donald’s eyes widened. “I completely forgot to call you guys! My god, are you alright?”

“Of course we are! With my aim and Zé’s magic, we were able to escape!” Panchito answered. “Besides, we assumed that you were with your family, making sure that they were safe, and beating the aliens!”

“Yeah, that’s what happened…” Donald said, with a fake smile plastered on his face. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that the reason he never called was because there wasn't any cell service on the island he was stranded on for months, or that he didn’t even have a phone during that time. “Yeah, Dells and I-”

“Della? Della’s back home!?” Panchito asked in excitement.

“Oh yeah, Della is back. She uh, turned out to be stranded on the moon.” It was bittersweet for Donald, telling them this. On one hand, he was happy that his sister was back, and that his boyfriends were here. But he knew that since Della was back after ten years, they would see her.

“Well c’mon,  _ meus amores _ , we can talk more on Donal’s boat,” José said, grabbing their hands to go back behind the house to the pool.

“Wait, don’t you guys want to see Della?” Donald asked, as they walked around the house.

“Why would we want that, Donald?” Panchito asked.

“Because she just came back? I mean, you haven’t seen her in like, ten years at least.”

“Well, she can wait for a few minutes. Right now, it’s time for us to be with you,  _ meu amor _ ,” José stated. Donald couldn’t help but smile at that. Everyone was always with Della, and it was nice to see that they were always by his side.

But that’s how it always was; Donald was surprised that he forgot it. While his uncle, cousins, and everyone else in his life was obsessing over Della, always talking about her, he always had Panchito and José by his side. They were always there for him, through thick and thin, fair and stormy weather, they were always there for each other.

Entering the houseboat, the three sat down on the couch. “So,” Panchito started, excitement in his eyes. “Tell us how you single-handedly took out the moon invaders!”

“Yes, I always do love a good story of how you save the day,” José commented, and the two watched Donald expectantly. 

“I...really didn’t do much guys,” Donald said, “it was everyone else. I was just there.”

“Oh, Donald!” Panchito said, laughing. “You’re always so modest!” José nodded in agreement.

“No, I really actually didn’t do anything,” Donald said, and he could see José’s and Panchito’s smiles slowly fall. “I-I was stuck on an island. For months!”

Panchito and José stared at him “What?” Panchito asked quietly, as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I saw Della fall from the sky in a spaceship,” Donald started, taking a deep breath before he continued. “I couldn’t believe that she was back. I went to check it out, but was accidently caught inside. I was sent up to the moon.” Donald looked down-he didn’t want to see his boyfriends’ faces. Taking another breath, he continued. “I was captured there, by the moon people. I escaped, thanks to Penumbra, and I fought Lunaris, and I used a golden...bullet thing to escape the moon. I crash landed on an island, and I was stranded there for months until I was found by the kids and Della,” Donald finished. Silence filled the room, as the words hung in the air.

Donald refused to look up, as he felt José envelop him in a hug. He could feel Panchito rub his back soothingly.

“Oh Donal’, you’ve been through so much,” José said comfortingly. “At least they found you the quickest they could.

Donald let out a chuckle. “Yeah, that’s the funniest part. They didn’t even know that I was gone. Thought I was on a cruise. They didn’t even call me when Della came back-” after that, Donald started to cry. José gave him a tighter hug, as Donald sobbed on his shoulder.

“But why?” Panchito asked quietly, sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t know, Panchi. I don’t know,” Donald answered, and he continued to cry. This was the first time he actually let himself express his emotions. He’s kept it all bottled up, but now since his boyfriends were there, he knew that he could finally let it all out.

Panchito pulled Donald into a hug, placing a kiss on his cheek, as he started to calm down. José got up from the couch, grabbing his umbrella. “Zé? Where are you going?” Panchito asked, rubbing Donald soothingly.

“I just...need to walk. I’ll be right back,” José answered. Leaving the room, he walked around the houseboat, running the information through his head. Panchito placed another kiss on Donald’s forehead.

“Alright  _ mi amor _ , this is what we’ll do: once this is over, I’ll cook us dinner. We’ll spend the rest of the day with each other-just the three of us-and we’ll just be with each other. Spending time with one another. How does that sound?” Panchito asked, lifting Donald’s chin to make eye contact.

“Right now...I just want to sleep, Panchi. I think I just need to sleep,” Donald said, and Panchito smiled.

“We could do that!” Grabbing him, Panchito slowly led Donald down, laying down on the couch. He sat there, waiting for Donald to fall asleep. Once he did, and was sure that Donald was sleeping, Panchito got up to find José.

He found him on the deck, pacing back and forth. “José?” he said, catching his attention.

“Can you believe it, Panchi? They just...just forgot about him!” he said angrily, waving his umbrella around for emphasis. “How could they do that to our wonderful Donal’?”

Panchito sighed. “I don’t know, José.”

“I say we go in there, and give Della and Scrooge a piece of our minds!”

Panchito gave a smile. “I completely agree,  _ mi amor _ .”

~~~

Della was happy to be back. She was happy to see her uncle again, and go on great adventures like they once had. She was so happy to meet her boys, and Webby; she was happy to spend time with them, and show them the world on their adventures. She was even happy to see her cousins-Della never realized how much she missed them, how much she wanted to spend time with them. She made time for Fethry, learning about his hobbies, what he’s been doing, and his goal of being a marine biologist. She talked to Gladstone, getting closer to him than she thought she could. Everything was great.

Della  _ was _ planning on spending some time with her boys, she did have ten years to make up for after all, but instead she saw Panchito and José at the front door.

Her eyes lit up when she saw them. “Panchito! José!” She reached over and pulled both into a hug. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s actually you guys! I’ve missed you so much, you’ll not  _ believe _ what’s been happening. Want me to go get Donnie? He’s probably in his houseboat. Oh, I’ve missed you guys so much!” Pulling back, she ran back into the mansion. “Well? C’mon!” The two followed her, not even able to get in a word.

Della gestured for them to sit on the couch. “You guys can sit; I’ll go get Donald.”

“Actually Della,” José said before she could leave. “Could you sit with us? We need to talk to you for a moment.” Della looked back with concern.

  
“Really? Alright, if you say so.” Sitting by them, José took a deep breath.

“Della, Panchi and I already spoke to Donal’, and he told us...interesting things-”

  
“Della, why have you been ignoring Donald?” Panchito asked, taking over. Della looked surprised.

  
“I...what?”

“Why do you always ignore him? Always leave him? He was all alone for  _ meses _ , on an island. Then when he comes back? You ignore him!  _ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? _ ” José rubbed Panchito’s back, trying to calm him down, as Panchito took a few deep breaths.

Della looked away. “I...I don’t ignore him.”

“But you do!” José said. “He told us everything, Della. How you and the others always ignore him, never really tired to find him-though, I suppose that’s more on Scrooge than anything-but you didn’t care! You didn’t care when you found him! You left him alone once again,” José finished, and Della refused to look at him. “We expect you to apologize to Donald. C’mon, Panchi.” The two got up from the couch, and left the room, leaving Della, who was still silent, looking at her feet.

“Panch, let’s just head back to Donal’, okay? We’ll go talk to Scrooge another day. For now, we’ll go back to Donald.” Nodding, the pair went back to the houseboat. They found Donald still sleeping on the couch, so José decided to sit next to him. He was quiet, letting him sleep. Panchito went to cook dinner. 

Donald woke up from the smell of the cooking food. “...Zé?” he asked quietly, and José perked up.

“Donal’! You’re awake. Panchi is currently making dinner; is there anything that you need?” Sitting up, Donald rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“No, I don’t need anything. How long was I out?”

“Not too long,  _ meu amor _ .” Before they could continue to talk, there was a knock on the door. Getting up, Donald answered the door, and went outside to talk to them. José watched through the window to see what was happening. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that the person at the door was Della. He couldn’t hear what was happening, but he hoped that Della was apologizing to Donald.

~~~

“Della? What are you doing here?” Donald asked, closing the door behind him. She took a deep breath.

“I just wanted to say sorry,” she said, looking down. “I’m sorry that I have been taking the kids away from you. I’ve just been wanting to make up for the eleven years that I was gone. I wanna learn how to be a good parent-”

“Dells, there’s no reason for you to apologize,” Donald said, with a small smile. “It’s fine; I understand how much you want to spend time with your kids.”

Della sighed, still not meeting Donald’s eyes. “Donald, no matter how much I try, I’ll never be as much as a good parent as you are. You watched and took care of them for eleven years while I was gone. You’re a parent to them as much as I am, and you deserve some time with them as well.”

She took a deep breath, and continued when Donald didn’t say anything. “I know how you’ve always felt like you were being pushed to the side, being ignored, and I’m sorry for that. I took the kids away from you, and blamed you for things. We didn’t even celebrate when we found you. And I-”

“Della, it’s  _ fine _ . I’m past that. I know how much you wanted to spend time with your kids, so I let you. It’s fine. The kids are always first priority, and I’m last.” Della didn't say anything. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Donald smiled. “Dells, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize. I just...have to get used to everything, now that I for once have free time in my life.”

Donald reached over, and enveloped his sister into a hug. She quickly returned it. “I’m going to eat dinner with Panchi and Zé, okay? Go back for the kids. Tomorrow they’ll go and greet the kids. But for now I’m going to stay with those two.” With a nod, Della slowly backed off. Donald gave her a comforting smile, and Della couldn’t help but return it.

“Alright then...guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Don!” Giving one last quick hug, Della left the houseboat, and went back to the manor. Sighing, Donald entered the houseboat.

“José? Panchito?”

“I’m cooking!” Panchito called out.

“Yes,  _ meu amor _ ?”

“Did you guys tell Della to apologize to me?”

Silence.

“Um, well, you see  _ mi amor _ ,” Panchito started.

“We felt horrible that she and the others ignored you! It wasn’t right, Donal’. So we talked to her, and told her what we thought,” José explained, walking over to him. He chuckled nervously under Donald’s glare. “So I hope you aren’t too angry at us…?” Donald sighed.

“While I appreciate the gesture, this wasn’t needed. I know that they’ve been ignoring me, and while it does hurt, I understand that she’s been wanting to spend time with her kids. It’s fine.”

Panchito looked over from the other room. “So, you are not angry at us?”

Donald chuckled. “No, I’m not angry.”

Panchito smiled. “Oh. Good! Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

José placed a kiss on Donald’s cheek. “I am sorry that we went behind your back,  _ meu amor _ . We just wanted to help you.”

Donald returned the kiss. “It’s fine, Zé. I understand what you guys were trying to do.” Before he could continue to talk, Panchito lifted Donald’s head by his chin, and placed a kiss on his bill. 

“I’m glad you forgive us,  _ mi amor _ . We just did it because we care about you.”

“I care about you guys too, Panchi.” Donald paused. “...is something burning?”

Panchito gasped. “The food!” Running over to the kitchen, Panchito frantically dealt with the burnt food. Donald couldn't help but laugh, and José joined as well.

As long as he was with his boyfriends, everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best thing I've written, but I decided to still upload it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks


End file.
